EP 0 433 616 A2 discloses antimicrobials for the control of bacteria and fungi and teaches the preparation of compounds of the formula: ##STR2##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,880 discloses antimicrobials for the control of bacteria and fungi and the preparation and the antimicrobial use of 2,5-bis(chloromethylthio)-1,3,4-thiadiazole and its isomer 3,5-bis(chloromethylthio)-1,2,4-thiadiazole of compounds of the formula: ##STR3##
U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,869 discloses the preparation of compounds of the formula: ##STR4## which compounds are useful as antimicrobials.
While the above compounds are somewhat active, it is still desirable to identify and/or discover new antimicrobial and/or marine antifoulant agents. Many of the known antimicrobial/marine antifoulant agents have been found to be of minimal value for several reasons; these include, but are not limited to, the problem created by microbe strains developing resistance to known agents, the occurrence of undesirable interactions of certain known agents with the medium or product in which the agent is used; and the high toxicity of certain known agents to certain non-target organisms, including mammals.